


Something About the Sun

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Cuddling and Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke and Souji have the best nap ever however much Yosuke denies it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/1488.html?thread=7844304#t7844304) at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _Yosuke and Souji end up falling asleep and accidentally having a weird cuddly nap together somewhere_
> 
>  _it was the best nap ever, however much Yosuke tries to deny it_

Souji had suggested they study over at his house because of the lack of distractions (Yosuke's own room containing not only a TV but a game system, stereo, and thousand other things that he felt compelled to fiddle with). The problem with this was that around two o'clock Souji's room was flooded with afternoon sunlight. The air got warm and thick and studying became almost impossible.

Yosuke stared at his textbook but the words didn't penetrate his brain. The sun beat down on the back of his neck, urging him to just lie down and drift off. He snuck a peek at Souji, who appeared to be in the same shape, eyes glazed and head nodding.

"We're not getting anywhere," he said, tossing his textbook towards the work table. It missed and fell to the ground.

"You're right." Souji yawned and stretched. The movement showed off the muscles he'd built up from their time in the TV. Yosuke added that to the pile of reasons girls were always chasing after him. He stood up and started dragging the work table off to the side of the room.

Yosuke stretched out on the couch and watched him lazily, mind already switched into the off position. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to take a nap."

"While I'm here?" Rude.

Moving the table left a wide patch of sunlight on the floor. Souji laid his futon out in it. "You can join me."

"Pfft, gay." Yosuke curled up on the couch.

"Your loss." Souji lay on his back and closed his eyes. "The offer's there, though."

He did look comfortable; the futon got more sunlight than the couch and his face was already relaxed, like sleep was just a moment away. The couch, with its angle prevening Yosuke from similarly basking, suddenly seemed unacceptable.

Yosuke thought about it, decided it didn't matter since they were alone, and climbed over Souji. He cracked an eye open when Yosuke's knee hit his stomach. "Hey, make some room, will you? And don’t do anything weird."

Souji smiled. "I'll try to resist."

The futon had only been made for one person and Souji sprawled out like he wanted every inch of it. Yosuke kicked Souji's leg away and poked him until he moved his arm before rolling on his side. This meant he was facing Souji, who stayed on his back, but it also meant that his face got bathed in sunshine and he was already getting warm and sleepy.

"I mean it, watch where your hands end up."

Souji didn't reply, already asleep. Before long, Yosuke joined him.

Yosuke wasn't sure what woke him up. It wasn't discomfort; he didn't think he'd been more comfortable in his life. Every part of him was relaxed, warm and boneless, and he rubbed his cheek against the futon, trying to burrow closer to it. The futon wrapped its arms around him and sighed.

Yosuke squeezed it back and started drifting back to sleep but then a thought occurred to him: since when did Souji's futon have arms?

He cracked his eyes open, blinking away the spots created by the sun still shining in his face. Mind fuzzy, he tried to regain his bearings. The couch hadn't been that close, had it? And he hadn't been so high and futons didn't breathe, slow and deep, and holy crap he was laying on Souji.

He went still and Souji sighed again, moving his legs so that Yosuke's fell between them. He squeaked.

Something moved by the door. Yosuke raised his head and glanced towards it.

Dojima glowered back at him. "Comfortable?"

"This isn't what it looks like."

"Really? Because it looks like you're on top of my nephew."

Hard to argue with that.

"Souji." Yosuke poked him in the side so hard he hurt his finger. "Souij, wake up. Let me go, wake up, wake up—"

"Hmm?" Souji blinked blearily. He took in Yosuke's position on top of him and Dojima's presence. "You're home early, Dojima-san."

"That's not the point!" Yosuke pushed at his hands. "Let me go!"

Souji grumbled – "I'm still sleepy." – but loosened his grip and sat up, hair ruffled and face red from the sun. He looked more disheveled than Yosuke had ever seen him and any other time he might have teased him about it, but now he scooted away and tried not to look at him.

"We were studying," he said, and pointed to his textbook, half-hidden under the couch.

"I can see. Well…" Dojima scratched his head, appearing as uncomfortable as Yosuke felt, if a bit more intimidating. "Don't do anything stupid."

Souji waved as he left and fell back. He held his arms out. "Come on, let's go back to sleep."

"W-what?" Yosuke was not blushing. The sun made him all hot. Stupid sun. "No way."

"Yosuke." Souji came very close to a whine.

"Nuh-huh. That was the worse nap I've ever taken. Your hip was digging into me and you were sweaty and… Anyway, we're supposed to be studying." He snatched his book up and tried to smooth some of the bent pages. "We've got a test tomorrow, remember? About pyramids and stuff. Egyptian stuff. So get up."

Souji stretched and did as he was told. He rested his chin on Yosuke's shoulder to peer at the book. "I don’t know, I thought it felt great."

"It was awful," Yosuke said, shying away from Souji's touch. "And get your own book, will you? This is mine."

Souji got his study materials and rejoined him, and Yosuke moved them over into the shade. It was colder and the sunshine mocked him but this way he made sure he didn't nod off again.

And if later that night he cuddled with his pillow, well, that was nobody's business but his own. (But he didn't. Really.)


End file.
